


Crude and Proud

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous asked: Fic title thing "Crude and Proud"





	Crude and Proud

Mary gave John a long, admiring look during the long, admiring silence that followed his epic belch. "That," she declared loudly, "was truly EPIC." She was pissed, he was pissed, everyone in the room - all four of them - was pissed. Were pissed. No, wait, that was wrong, were was past tense and they were all definitely, positively still pissed, present tense.

Or something. Grammar-schmammer-scrammer-hammer…

"Mary, you're giggling," Sherlock sniffed. "And John, that burping thing was just  _crude_."

"Damn right!" John crowed proudly. He gave his girlfriend an exaggerated leer. "Mary likes 'em crude, dontcha, Mar?"

She nodded enthusiastically. So enthusiastically that Molly had to reach over and stop her after a minute or an hour or something involving time and longer-than-she-should-have-been-nodding. "Yup! Crude and proud of it!" she declared, then proved her personal belief in that credo by crawling into John's lap and snogging him senseless with entirely too much tongue for Sherlock's taste.

Of course he changed his mind very quickly when Molly showed herself to be eager to copy the other two's crude, crass, vulgar public display of affection. Well, semi-public since they were in John's dorm room, alone but for the two…four…six? empty bottle of wine and two very comfy beds and two very very accommodating and willing girlfriends who were happy to shove their tongues down their respective boyfriend's throats…

 _Yeah,_ he thought distractedly as Molly pulled him down on top of her, squishing her lovely little boobs into his chest,  _John and Mary definitely had the right attitude._

Crude and damn proud of it!


End file.
